


Movies and Mmmgetting Pretty Sick My Guy

by Toastyquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: "Helping him stand and ushering him with you inside, you grumble, 'How long have you been sick for, shit-for-brains?'He shrugs, "Fell asleep. Couple days. Can't remember wwhen I came outside. There were so many stars. I'we newer seen so much snoww before.'"





	1. Sicky McSickenstine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which the accent is written and it is Not Good. contains 1 (one) very obvious, poorly concealed Harry Potter reference, 2 (two) sicc bois (as well as reference to a third, of whomst is not sicc), and immense pain caused from an inability to write, probably.

"Dude, why are you on the floor?"

"'Dunno. Wwhy are you in the sky?"

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have no idea how your matesprit has survived so long without your gracious attentions. Said partner, one Eridan Ampora, is sprawled out on the deck of his stupid shipwreck, trembling and whimpering softly.

"Why the fuck are you outside?"

"I thought the snoww wwould cool me dowwn. It newer snowws out here," Eridan says dreamily, blinking up at the sky like Gamzee used to after a good jam. 

You take him by the arm and almost drop him in shock when you find you can nearly pick him up one-handed. 

Helping him stand and ushering him with you inside, you grumble, "How long have you been sick for, shit-for-brains?"

He shrugs, "Fell asleep. Couple days. Can't remember wwhen I came outside. There were so many stars. I'we newer seen so much snoww before."

You sigh. You really don't want your matesprit to die just because he's a dumbass. A really cute, pitiful dumbass. Your dumbass. 

You brush his hair back from his forehead and press your lips there. He feels like he's the same temperature as you, and since he's cold-blooded, that is really not something he should be. He places his hands on your cheeks and kisses your chin when he can't reach your forehead or your lips. What a fucking sap. You're so glad you're taller than him, now. 

You set him down in his living block. This has always been your favourite block in his hive. You cover him up in a warming tarp, set your giant human thermos of fuck-you-tea down on the little stilt plank, and you try to go into his cuisineblock. Before you can, Eridan has held your arm captive. You don't know how you're ever going to get it back. Might as well just cut it off at this point. Oh no, there's no other option.

You kiss his warm cheek and tell him you'll be right back, don't even get your ridiculous, striped knickers in a fucking twist. He says he can't remember if he's wearing knickers, and he laughs a little, which breaks into coughing. 

You rub his back until the coughing subsides, and then you're off, scouring his hive for warming tarps and a cloth. You wet the cloth you find with cold water and place it on Eridan's forehead when you come back into the block. He's kicked all his tarps onto the floor. 

"Come on, really? You need these."

"Lowe, it's too hot. Howw do you manage this eweryday? I'd fuckin' cull myself," he groans miserably, rolling over to face the back of the couch. "'M still deliwerating."

Deliverating? Oh Eridan, at least you aren't too sick to make up words. It's a shame that one made little to no sense. Maybe he is a little out of it. 

Suddenly, Eridan break into sobs, "Kar they hawe my pants. Wwhy did they take them? Pants wwere just mindin' their owwn business an' then my legs wwere gone too."

Lord give you strength. This is almost as bad as his night terrors

"Don't worry, your legs are fine. All of your body parts are attached. Your pants are okay too, but you don't need them right now. You're gonna get out of those shorts and into these-" you hand him a pair of your boxers (the crabby ones that he hates but also wants to borrow all the time because they're soft and they remind him of you) "-and we're going to drink tea and watch some movies. Sound good to you?"

Eridan, who had gone very pale, whispers something that sounds like "Mimblewimble". He nuzzles into the cushions. 

That's as much of a yes as you're probably going to get. You quickly rid him of his cold, clammy summer clothes and dress him in your boxers and the hoodie he bought you last winter when he noticed a lot of your old sweaters were getting too small and ratty. He looks like a wriggler in it. You hold him tight as you bundle him up with you and help him force down a few mouthfuls of tea and an odd seaweed soup that happened to be the only edible thing in his cuisineblock. You really need to get him to move inland if he keeps forgetting to feed himself like this. Poor thing. No wonder he's so small. 

You'll save him the lecture for now. Eridan is very warm and sweaty in your arms as you flip through the romcom section of trollflix, and you pet his face gently as 'Maid in Trollhatten' loads on the screen in front of you both.


	2. Karma

"Kar, I told you you'd get sick if you hung around me wwhen I got a bug. Noww look at you, 'ya can't evven stand on your owwn."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd have been one cold corpse on the deck of your ship, fucko. You're lucky you have such a good matesprit who pities you enough to take care of you."

"An' get sick for me, apparently. C'mon noww, settle dowwn again an' wwe can wwatch Troll Isla Fisher bein 'the girl in the green scarf' again."

"The only thing you know about 'Confessions of a Shopaholic' is that you are one."

"That an' Troll Hugh Dancy is almost as hot as your temperature, lowe."


End file.
